We Shouldn't
by copperbrown
Summary: The storyline was based on the first episode of Grey Anatomy, this is my first try at writing fanfic. thanks.


Bella woke up to the cold breeze on her skin. She opens her eyes slowly, struggling to keep them open while covering her face from the sunlight streaming through the window. She yawned and slowly rub her stomach. She froze when her fingertips met bare skin, so she glanced down and was shocked to find that she was naked without a single clothe in sight. Her eyes followed the trail of clothes on the floor of her bedroom; her blue strapless dress Alice insisted she wore to the club last night, her black lace set bra and panties and her black high heels lay on the floor. Then her eyes caught a royal blue boxers on the top of her dresser, a white button down shirt and a pair of black khaki pants. She stared at the items of clothes and her mind struggled to remember what the hell had happened last night.

Alice and Rosalie; her two best friends and housemates had dragged her to the new club in town. In typical Bella Swan fashion, she refused, saying that she had a lot of work to do and said that she needed to practice on working with a scalpel since the day after she will start her internship at Seattle Grace Hospital. They convinced her that she needed to let loose and get laid once in a while to release all the pent up tension building in her body. Recluctantly, she agreed because she knew they would drag her out if they have to. So there's no reason wasting your breath in protesting, right?

Bella remembered meeting up three men around their age; a tall, big built dark curly haired man that took an instant liking to Rosalie and vice versa, a blonde, tall man with gorgeous blue eyes that basically charmed Alice with his slight Texas accent, and a very handsome messy bronze haired man with beautiful green eyes that had been staring at her non stop without blinking. She recalled vaguely having a nice conversation with him and their continuous flirting that led to an intense make out session on the couch of the club. The images of her hands in his hair, while his mouth made a hot trail down from her jaw to the top of her breasts were plastered in her mind, making her shift uncomfortably on the bed, desperately seeking for friction to ease the tension between her legs.

A small groan woke her up from her reverie and she looked down to where a man laying on his stomach on the thick beige carpet of her floor wearing nothing. She gasped and threw a blanket at him trying to cover the nice bottom she saw, causing his eyes to shot open wide and glanced up at her. A crooked smile graced his lips and he slowly stand up from his position on the floor, stretching his muscles as Bella's eyes were practically bugged out at the sight of his morning wood. She stifled a gasp and felt her wetness seeped through the sheet under her naked form. Remembering that, she brought it up to cover her body quickly, her cheeks flushed pink in embarassment. True, they had spent they night together, studying each other's body, discovering the parts that brought pleasures to either of them. But it was under the influence of the alcohol. Bold, sexy Bella will only come out when she was either drunk or really comfortable with the person. Aside from that, she's the shy, nerdy, plain looking Isabella Swan.

"Hey, don't hide yourself from me. I don't bite." The man sat on the edge of her bed and let out a low chuckle at her modesty. She looks up from under her lashes and he bit back a moan as his cock twitch in anticipation. Bella wondered what was his name and feels ashamed at jumping into bed with a stranger without even knowing his name, yet alone his medical record. What if he has an STD? Did they use condoms last night? She knows that there were a few rounds of their love making, yet she couldn't recall him putting a condom upon himself.

"Did you use a condom last night?" she blurted out, and her hand quickly shot up to cover her mouth.

"Yeah, we made a good use of them. Never pegged you for a fan of cherry scented condoms." he teased and gestured to the trash bin at the side of the room. Bella blushed a deep red and cursed Alice. That damn pixie bought that thing for her birthday as a gag gift. Rose had the same idea and puchased a purple vibrator, nipples and clit pincher, along with a whip, and a fuck me boots for Bella, in case it came in handy. Who the hell use them anyway?! They refused to take it back and as usual Alice used her puppy dog eyes to get her out of trouble and get her way.

"Well..." she trailed off, hoping he would humor her and tell her his name.

"Edward." there was a hint of disappoinment and amusement on his face.

"I'm Bella. Well, Edward. I..have to go to work in an hour and I hope you understand. I really enjoyed last night and as much as I would love to replay our...activities, I wish you could give me time to get ready for work. Alice or Rose can show you the way out." Bella threw him a small apologetic smile and hop down from her bed. She felt sore, like somebody had punched her on her sensitive places a few times. Damn him and his well endowed male anatomy! She walked quickly to her bathroom and shut the door, leaning against it and took a deep breath to clear her fuzzy head.

Her reflection on the round gold-framed mirror revealed a woman with a sex hair, a swollen lips and a few purple bruised on her neck and chest; hickeys. Bella glared at the closed door and cursed him. Now she has to wear a turtle neck; in summer, for god sake! She mentally noted herself to put some concealer on the bruised spots. Bella jumped in the shower stall and turn the knob, relishing in the nice feel of the hot water on her skin. She pour some body wash onto her hands and rub them together until they form foams and covered her body with it, feeling her tense nerves relaxes and turn into a pile of goo. Next, she shampooed her hair and brushed her teeth. Wrapping a thick towel around her torso, she carefully open the door and peeked inside her room. Nothing. No one. Nada. She sighed in relief and walked out of the bathroom, clutching the towel to her body.

Pasted on the mirror of her dresser was a note. She leaned closer to get a good look at it.

I had a great time last night.

Maybe we could arrange something together this Saturday? My treat.

Here's my number,

EDWARD

Bella grinned and quickly dressed in a red turtleneck and black jeans upon remembering that she had work to go to. She flung her backpack on her shoulder and ran downstairs, at the same time trying to tug the mess of her hair with her fingers. Alice and Rosalie were not in sight, so she assumed that they were also worn out from their sexual encounters last night. She chucked to herself, relieved that they are not going to cram details from her this morning. She opened her trusty big red truck that had just gone under a new paint job and drove to the hospital that was situated near their house. She parked at the empty parking space and straightened her clothes before walking calmly to the big entrance.

There were around 15 interns waiting, pacing at the hospital hall. Bella took a seat between a tall blonde woman that could have pass for a supermodel and an Asian man. The blonde introduced herself as Lauren Mallory and smiled sweetly at Bella. The Asian man next to her that has a serious case of oily face hesitantly introduce himself as Eric Yorkie. He seemed uptight though, and Bella made a mental note not to say anything to him. The opposite chair of Bella was occupied by a man named Mike Newton who was very fidgety and nervous. Then suddenly the noisy hall was hushed, and a middle aged woman came into the room wearing a blue scrubs. She was Elizabeth Masen and was very strict and take her job seriously. All the interns stood to greet her and Lauren step forward to introduce herself. Elizabeth look at her disapprovingly, almost close to an expression of disgust.

"First, I hate a sucker up. Don't bother introduce yourself to me. You're already in my hate list." At that, Lauren blushed beet red and drop her head down, afraid of meeting the older woman's gaze. Elizabeth reminded the interns of five rules that they're obliged to follow when her pager beeped and she said, "When I move, you move. Run!" all the interns ran along with her to the surgery room. A teenager was brought in, suffering from major case of epilepsy.

Bella and the others changed quickly into a pair of light blue scrubs. She gathered her hair into ponytail and went out in search of the teenage patient. The case was handed to her. She brought the girl to the upper floor into the surgery room. When she arrived there, Dr. Masen instructed her to call Dr. Cullen, a doctor who specialize in children. Bella opened the door and was shocked to find no other than the man who she had a one-night stand; Edward, standing in the room talking to a few other collegues. Bella panicked. She contemplated the idea of running or bracing herself for the humiliation when he caught her gaze. He stopped talking and starts walking over to her. Bella freaked and run to the nearest door that led to a staircase.

"Bella!" he called. He caught her wrist and spun her so that she was facing him, their face was so close that their nose were practically brushing.

"Dr. Cullen" Bella stammered. She blushed at their close proximity and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"I wonder why you seemed embarassed in meeting me. Was it because you had sex with me last night, or because you practically kicked me out of your house. I think is the latter, though because that was not a way a lady would act." he teased, loosening his hold on her wrist. Bella glared at him, masking the shiver and delight she felt at the feel of his touch.

"Dr. Cullen, that was an unappropriate subject to broach. Right now, we're in a hospital where I'm your intern and you're my teacher. Or my teacher's teacher. But still, you're my teacher. Anyway, Dr. Masen needs you to check on a patient in room 312." Bella calmly said, inhaling a gush of air, regretting it when she could taste his scent and his minty breath. Edward laughed quietly, amused with her rant. She was obviuously flustered at seeing him here; which really works for his advantage.

"Don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?" he asked innocently.

"Like you're seeing me naked!" she hissed, tugging her wrist free from his hold.

"My imagination is running wild at the moment. It involved lace. Speaking of that, I'm sorry for ruining your blue lace set last night. I'll buy you a new one."

"No! I mean, thank you for your concern, but its okay." Bella let out a sigh of relief when her pager beeped and she smiles at him before running out of the door. Edward stared after her, fixated by the seductive sway of her hips and her thick mahogany hair. His stare was broken when his own pager beeped.

*

Bella was waiting for the lift when she heard footsteps approaching her. Without removing her stare from the floor, her eyes peeked sideway to the person's shoes. Slowly moving up to the person's upper body, neck and finally to the messy hair.

"Like what you see, Dr. Swan?" a velvety voice asked, breaking her trance. She quickly looked up at the green eyes that were staring at her and an involuntary blush spread on her cheeks. She ignored him and step into the elevator when the door opened. She internally grimaced at having to share an elevator along with him.

"I'm not going out with you." Bella said suddenly, when she can't stand the silence anymore.

"I didn't say anything." he chided.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked, while stifling a laughter.

"No!" she said, clutching her files to her chest tighter, effectively making her cleavge more prominence through the gap of her scrubs. Edward couldn't help but stare. His eyes went wide went a tinge of pink blush spread on the top of her breasts.

"Lovely." he murmured.

"What?"

Edward turn to face her fully, his gaze was so intense that she automatically drop her files and grasp the lapel of his jacket, connecting his mouth to hers. Their kiss was not gentle or soft; it was rough, hungry and thorough - relishing in each other's taste, rediscovering the texture and the parts that makes the other moans. Edward broke their kiss and latched his mouth on her neck, and she tilted her head to give him better access. He kissed her hungrily, sloppily and then with his hands on her cheeks, he ask, "Will you go out with me tonight?"

"Yes." she answered breathily and continue to attack his mouth.

* * *

This is the first time I try writing fanfic, I'm sorry if there's grammar error or whatsoever. thanks.


End file.
